


You Are My Saving Grace

by thewanderingwriter



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU nobody dies!, BAMF!Bilbo, BofA will be in there, Dwarf Courting, F/M, I dont, M/M, half dwarf half human character, no she will not be a mary sue, or an annoying stereotypical OC that nobody likes, other characters will be added as I go, other relationships can be added at request of readers, sassy!bilbo, who knows what else will happen?, yes there is a OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderingwriter/pseuds/thewanderingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo, Thorin, and the rest of the dwarves arrive at Lake Town, they meet an interesting girl that Gandalf appointed to take care of them at Lake Town. Kili takes a liking to her, but when one is on such a dangerous quest such as theirs, would it be wise to start a relationship? Will Thorin and Bilbo ever get together? Will this girl and Bilbo be the dwarves saving grace? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lake Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Bagginshield shippers and welcome!  
> I have had this story idea in my head for a while now, and I can't seem to get rid of it. So here is the first chapter in what will possibly be a good story.  
> A lot of the beginning will be fluff, but there will be angst later. 
> 
> And sorry about the crappy summary. I'm still not sure how I would explain where this is going or even if I have a cohesive idea. I know what I want to happen, but I can't seem to connect it to a summary. So yeah...
> 
> Also, title is subject to change so if any of you ever have an idea for the title, hit me up!
> 
> P.S. This is also un-beta'd. Still don't have a beta, so yeah... If you know of anyone who wants to beta I would love to know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company arrives at Lake- Town and meet a friend of Gandalf's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of story of The Hobbit. I also quoted the book quite a few times and took things directly from it to keep parts of it as close to the book as possible. So if anything looks familiar, it is probably from the book itself! Basically all credit goes to Tolkein for his wonderful story.

It had all started it Thranduil’s dungeon. When the hobbit stood his ground against his grumbling kin in annoyance at their dismissal of his plan, he felt a swell of something akin to pride in his chest for his hobbit. It was at that moment that Thorin realized he had started thinking of the halfling as his. To be honest, it actually disturbed the king quite a bit. He had not felt affection for another besides his sister and her sons in a very long time, and his possessiveness of the hobbit left him with a feeling of discomfort nagging at him. When he was at his lowest, with no hope, it was little Bilbo who had lifted his spirits and kept him from telling Thranduil about his plans. Thorin knew that was the moment that it had truly started. That this infatuation with the hobbit had begun, and he did not like it one bit. He could not afford to have affections for anyone outside his family. He was a dwarf king in exile and was on a dangerous quest to defeat a dragon. And if they did succeed in taking back their long lost home, he would be busy restoring Erebor to its former glory. He had no time to care for anyone else. At least, that’s what he told himself to cover the fact that he was actually anxious of caring for another again. Thorin quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and followed Bilbo down to the cellars, praying to Mahal that they were being quiet enough to not get caught.

Quickly, all the dwarfs started stuffing themselves into the barrel, grumbling the whole time. Even Thorin grumbled, giving Bilbo more trouble than he thought the dwarf would give. Bugger it all! They could very well waltz back into their cells and come up with their own escape plan if they didn’t like his. Bilbo was about to give the packed dwarves another piece of his mind when he heard merry voices descending into the cellar. He quickly slipped on the ring, and listened to Galion and the other elves merry-making. Soon though, the elves started rolling the barrels out into the water. Bilbo thanked his lucky stars that the other elves didn’t question Galion on his decision to send out the heavy barrels, or they would end up more than just prisoners. Soon though, all thirteen dwarves and poor little Bilbo were afloat gliding down the cold river to Lake Town.

* * *

 

Thorin felt that if he never saw a barrel again, it would be too soon. His legs and arms ached and he was bruised and battered all over. When Bilbo let him out of his tiny prison, he glared at the hobbit as he stumbled his way onto the shore where he lay groaning. Inside his head he curse the hobbit for stuffing him in the cursed barrel, but a small part of his mind reminded him that Bilbo had saved the from Thranduil’s dungeon by stuffing them in the barrels. So when Bilbo quite crossly asked him to help get the other dwarves out of the their barrels as to continue on their quest, he let out a few more groans and got up to help the hobbit as best as he could. It was hard, trying to find twelve other dwarves in the dark, freezing water. They were only able to find six who could answer when they knocked, and they just stumbled onto the shore and collapsed in a mass of moaning dwarves. Fili and Kili were the only ones willing to help and soon they had the other six dwarves out of the water. They had to carry Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin, and Gloin one by one to shore since they were either knocked out or too waterlogged to function.

Once all the dwarves were out of their entrapments, the only ones able to function and willing to do anything were Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo. The four of them decided the only thing they could do was go into Lake Town and try and get somewhere to rest. They approached the front gates, and were not surprised to find the guards drinking; after all, they didn’t hear the unpacking of dwarves who grumbled quite loudly during the process. They quickly stood up and groped for their weapons when they saw Thorin walk through. “Who are you and what do you want?” they shouted. Thorin stood tall, looking like the king that he was even with the torn clothes and wet dog look, and bellowed in his loud baritone “Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain! I wish to speak with your Master!” The captain of the guard came forward and looked at the group of bedraggled dwarves and a hobbit skeptically. It was clear to Bilbo that he didn’t want to let them through, and he was just about to say something to hopefully convince the captain to let them in when a short blonde girl pushed through from the group of guards that had been circled around the fire.

The young woman approached the captain and surprisingly smacked him upside the head. “Sadoc! Are ya’ dense or somethin’? This is clearly _the_ Thorin Oakenshield! Not many dwarves come by, and I’m pretty sure none of them would claim they were the King under the Mountain unless they actually were. Now stand down and let me handle this.” To add more to the quartet’s surprise, Sadoc looked like he was just reprimanded by his mother and stepped aside to let the lady pass. The girl approached and bowed. “Corin daughter of Morin, at your service. Mister Gandalf contacted me about your plans. Let us get you lot into a more comfortable area and then I will explain everything when we get settled.” She waved at the confused group to follow her and Bilbo took this time to study her more closely.

She looked like she could be a dwarf woman, but he had heard Gloin talking about his wife and he made it pretty clear that she had a beard that could rival his. This young lady didn’t have a beard, yet she had the stature and facial features of a dwarf. She had a strong prominent nose, which wasn’t as big as a normal dwarfs’, but not as narrow as a humans. It was kind of like Kili’s nose. Her face was slightly softer than a dwarfs’ though it was still sharper than a humans. She also had a Dwarfish name and greeted the group with the traditional greeting of dwarves. She was slightly taller than Dwalin, who was pretty tall for a dwarf yet she wasn’t as tall as the humans. Her hair was long and blonde, another thing that was rare in dwarves which he had learned from Fili, and had three or four different braids in it. All in all, Bilbo was confused as to what race this girl was. He would have to politely ask her about later.

Bilbo looked over to see what the others thought about their strange host, and saw Kili looking at the girl as if he was seeing true beauty for the first time. Bilbo just shook his head at the notion of possible love between the two being able to flourish on a quest such as this. Though he couldn’t really say much about it, since he had been secretly holding hope that Thorin and him would continue on the track they had been going, and that their relationship would go from friends to more. Though Bilbo knew it was a silly notion to hold, he still hid it in the deepest corner of his heart and kept it there for nights when he wanted to forget about any horrible things and retreated into a world where this hope came true.  He truly did wish that if anything should happen between Kili and Corin they could stay happily together and that their love could flourish, but he knew quests like these were dangerous and that their relationship could be cut short.

Bilbo’s thoughts were interrupted when his body suddenly assaulted him with a barrage of sneezes. This of course brought back to his mind that he had probably caught a cold when he was floating with the barrels and he felt terrible. His nose was stuffy and he had a terrible pounding in his head. _Bollocks!_ he thought while walking into the town. _I have to deal with a love-struck teenage dwarf, a group of grumbling dwarves, and a cold. This quest will be the end of me before it is even finished!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company gets a nice, cozy place to rest and learns more about their peculiar host.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: O MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I've had this chapter written for a while and I thought I had posted it. Again, if any of you lovely people have subscribed to this, I'm sorry I hadn't noticed that I didn't post the second chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Basically, the only thing I own is the OFC and some of the plot line. I do not own the characters or story of The Hobbit

Thorin followed Corin into the city. They passed into the town center, where they saw a great hall with many lights glowing. This was the place where the master of the town would most likely be. Thorin would have to remember to go speak with him after he found out what he needed to know from Corin.

Speaking of which, the girl quite confused him. He was certain at first that she was just a short, young human; but as he got a closer look at the lady, he realized she looked more dwarfish. She was a pretty young lass, with long blonde hair plaited all around and blue eyes. He was pretty sure she was around Fili and Kili’s age. Her facial features were that of a dwarf at first glance, strong and sharp; but there were minute differences of a more human nature, such as her face being a little more round or her features not being as sharp as they were in the first glance. Also, her stature was short and stocky as was signature of dwarves, yet not as short as a normal dwarf. Her beardlessness, though, was what cemented Thorin’s belief that she was not a dwarf and that maybe she was just a human who happened to look somewhat dwarfish. Though deep down he had a feeling that this was not correct, and that there was much more to her than their eyes could see.

As they walked, Thorin noticed she had the air about her of someone who knew what they were doing and would take control of any situation if the need arise. Corin was quite obviously not a weak female, as proven by the fact that she was in the guard at such a young age; and pretty high up too if she could waltz up to the captain and slap him without consequences. Thorin had not doubt that one day she could grow up to be a good leader, whether it be in the guard or wherever fate decides she needs to be.

After walking for a few more minutes, the group arrived at a large house that would quite obviously fit the whole company comfortably. The house was furnished comfortably with a big fireplace, a few armchairs, and a couple of couches. From what Thorin could see, it was just two stories. He looked around and noticed multiple doors line the hall that led past the stairs as you first walked in. The living room was off to the right as you came in and the dining area was to the left. From the dining area, you could go into the kitchen situated near the back of the house. Thorin thanked Mahal that Gandalf had arranged comfortable living quarters for them during their stay. A warm, soft bed would be appreciated by his whole company.

Corin led the group into the living room to sit and relax while she explained things. Thorin took one of the chairs, as did Bilbo, and Fili and Kili took a couch. Fili and Kili were bouncing in anticipation of an explanation of the situation, and Bilbo looked as if he was anxious for one also. Thorin was about to ask Corin to hurry up and explain when she said, “I know you lot want an explanation of what has happened, but I’m pretty sure the rest of your group would like to know as well. I will go get the other guards to get them and bring them back here. Then you all can relax and eat while I explain things. I will be back shortly. Make yourself at home.” With that she left the group of four to rest and wait.

Thorin glanced over at his nephews to see how they were faring, as he hadn’t gotten the chance to get a good look at them after they escaped the barrels. He noticed they only had a few bruises here and there and probably had some stiffness too. Other than that, they seemed fine. He was glad that they did not suffer as much during the dreadful time in the barrels as he and the others had. He then glanced over to Bilbo and noticed he looked sickly pale. Worry for the hobbit rushed through him, and all he wanted to do was sweep Bilbo into his arms and hold him until her felt better. But Thorin knew that would not do at this time and simply decided to wait and let Oin look over the hobbit later. He had probably caught a cold while staying in the water, the blasted halfling!

Around this time, Corin came back with a group of bedraggled and moaning dwarves trailing behind her. She led the group to the dining area and Thorin and the others followed them back. There had been so much to take in and they had been so focused on being able to sit and rest that group of four had hardly noticed the food that had been set out for them. It was a feast fit for the dwarves who were to reclaim Erebor. Corin let them get settled and eating before she herself set down with a tankard of mead and started to begin her explanation.

“Let me begin by saying welcome Thorin Oakenshield and company to Esgaroth. I have been Mister Gandalf’s contact in Lake-Town for many years and when he informed me that _THE_ Thorin Oakenshield would be arriving here on his quest to take back Erebor and asked me to prepare shelter and such for you, I couldn’t refuse. We in the guard who knew of your eventual arrival were anxiously waiting for months; though when we got word from Gandalf that you were captured, we were disheartened. We didn’t know when we would see you all, since the Elvenking is not too keen on releasing prisoners, especially dwarves. But now you all are here safe and sound.” It surprised Thorin that the girl seemed excited when she said she had found out they were coming. When she said “The Thorin Oakenshield”, she seemed to say it reverently, as if she had known about him as a child and believed him to be a legend.

 “Pray tell Miss Corin, how come a lovely lady such as you would be anxiously waiting for the likes of me? Many humans do not speak my name in such high esteem as you do. Many would say my quest was for the foolish if they knew about it.” Thorin questioned. Many people had already told him his adventure was a foolish one and he would only achieve getting himself and his company killed.

“Well my King, that is because I grew up with stories of the greatness of Erebor before Smaug came. My da told me of the Mighty King Thror and the splendor of the kingdom. He told me of the great veins of gold running through the mountain, of the precious jewels mined within. It sounded glorious. He told me everything I know of Erebor and what happened. He told me of the Battle of Azanulbizar and how you got the name Oakenshield. When I heard you were coming, all my childhood wonders were coming true. I would meet Thorin Oakenshield and the brave dwarves who would risk their lives to rid the world of Smaug and restore Erebor to its former glory. It is truly an honor.” Corin stood up and bowed to everyone at the table.

“The honor is ours Miss Corin, to be able to meet such a brave and honorable woman.” Balin said and stood to bow to her. Everyone else stood and followed his example. Even Thorin bowed to the young woman. She was quite honorable and brave in his book so far. “If I may ask Miss Corin, are you of dwarfish decent? For, no offence, you act and behave like a dwarf, you follow our customs, yet you also look like a human.” Balin asked. Everyone else had been thinking the same thing and were glad that Balin had asked her. They were itching with curiosity.

“None taken, Master Balin. I behave and act like a dwarf, and kind of look like one, because I am half dwarf. My father was the weapon smith Morin son of Thindin, who married my mother, Asta of Dale. They had courted a few years before Smaug arrived and when the worm came, they were lucky enough to escape. They had been taking a walk through Dale and were near the entrance when Smaug attacked. They had enough time to escape before the flames were able to capture them. My mother had found not a few weeks prior that she was pregnant with me, so they did not take the risk of wondering around. They moved to Esgaroth and my father started as the town’s new blacksmith since the other had been in Dale for trade when Smaug attacked and was caught in the destruction. By the time the other dwarves had settled in Ered Luin, I was already born and they did not want to leave the stable life they had. So I learned my father’s trade and have helped him craft weapons for the men and elves ever since I was able. I joined the guard not long after I first met Gandalf, but that is a story for another time. Now that you all know a little about me, I look forward to learning more about you lot.” Corin looked happy to be able to tell the others a little about her, and she truly looked interested in getting to know the company. Thorin was glad Gandalf had picked such a kind, strong, and trustworthy person to be their contact in Lake-Town. 

Thorin looked around at his company and could see the curiosity and questions brimming in their eyes. He also noticed the lack of sleep too. So before any of them could barrage Corin with questions, he spoke up. “Thank you, Miss Corin, for your wonderful hospitality.” He turned to the others, “And I’m sure you all have questions for Miss Corin, but those will have to wait until tomorrow. Now it is time for rest. Everyone go pick out your room and take a well deserved night’s rest; though I would like to see you, Oin, and you, Bilbo, before you go to sleep.” All the others nodded and went off to get the rooms they wanted.

Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder to stop him as he passed to go pick a room. “Wait. I will have Oin check you out and you will share a room with me so I can keep an eye on you. It is quite clear that you are unwell, and I cannot have our burglar getting severely sick and slowing down the quest more so than it already is.” Bilbo glared at him, irked by the fact of not being able to choose where he slept and for being coddled like a sick babe. It was just a little cold for goodness sakes. He would be fine. He had quite hoped that he would be able to avoid Thorin and thus avoid his feelings for said King, but it looked like luck was not so much on his side tonight.

“Oh do not glare at me so. It makes sense. There are not enough rooms for everyone to have a room of their own so sharing is inevitable, and with you sharing with me I can make sure you recover fast enough. And there is most likely more than one bed in there, so you will have your own. This is final and there will be no arguments.” Thorin looked at the hobbit as he stomped away and hoped Bilbo would accept his decision soon. Besides it being logical in his head, for some reason Thorin felt like he needed Bilbo in the same area as him. He wanted to protect him from anything that could befall Bilbo and wanted to help heal him. Thorin was getting tired of trying to sort through his feelings for the hobbit and went to find Oin. The sooner they knew what was wrong with their burglar, the sooner they could make their way to Erebor. And that sooner he could start taking care of Bilbo.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y'all read this story, please review! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside and it really does motivate me to keep writing. Though as you know by now, I'm crap at updating quickly. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin helps out the sickly Bilbo and finally expresses his gratitude towards Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crap chapter summaries. These first few chapters are kinda boring but are needed for set up, so sorry about the fillery sense they give off and the shortness of this chapter. I promise some actual plot development will happen soon, though it will be mostly peaceful and fluffy plot development at first.

Oin sat Bilbo down in a chair at the table they had just been at and started his examination. He put his ear to Bilbo’s chest and listened to his breathing. Then he felt his head to see if he had a fever. “Do you have any muscle aches?” Oin asked.

 “Of course my muscles ache! They’ve been aching during this whole blasted journey!” Bilbo snapped. He realized how rude he sounded and when he saw the surprised looks on Oin and Thorin’s faces, he immediately began to apologize. “Oh my. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude and snappy. I’m just so tired, and yes. My muscles are aching more than normal, but I figured it was because of the bumpy ride we took here.” Bilbo explained. Oin took a minute to consider this and what he found when he examined Bilbo.

 “Well, your breathing is phlegmy and you have a fever. Combining that with the aching muscles, I would say you have a cold. It should go away in around a week, but we need to get you the right herbs to help speed up your recovery. If it gets any worse, we will have to keep you here a little longer.”

            “Now, while you are sick, we will have you drink herbal teas; probably peppermint and black elderberries, bergamot, chamomile, rosemary, lemon, and ginger if we have any of those. You should also eat soups with garlic and onion in them. And we shall see if we can get sage to make a sage solution to gargle for your sore throat. If you stick to this diet, you should be up and about in no time.” Oin then turned to the kitchen to see what herbs they already had.

Meanwhile, Thorin sat next to Bilbo and looked him over. His face was pallid and he looked ready to drop. Thorin felt a pang of compassion in his chest for Bilbo. He wanted their little burglar to get well as soon as possible so that he would not have to suffer anymore. Thorin just wanted to wrap him up in a hug and hold him until he felt better; which caught Thorin by surprise. He knew he had started to develop some feelings for the hobbit, but he didn’t expect his thoughts to be this… cuddly. It was so unlike the normal, gruff dwarf that everyone, even himself, expected that it caught him off guard. He would have to keep a rein on these fluffy thoughts if he wanted to come out of this journey unscathed.

Thorin could not afford to have any more attachment to the halfling than he already did, and he didn’t even want to try and figure out what kind of attachment that was. If his feelings progressed deeper and he acted on them, it could be a weakness to him and his company. In his lifetime, Thorin has had many people he cared for taken away from him by war and the dragon. He knew the possibility of losing any member of this company on this adventure, and he didn’t want to risk getting into a deeper bond with the member of the company that was more likely to perish or get seriously injured than any other comrade. If Bilbo were to come to harm, or worse, Thorin did not know if he would be able to handle it. So he decided to repress his ever growing feelings for the hobbit.

As he made his decision, Oin came back into the dining area with a cup of tea smelling of peppermint and a slight berry tinge. “This should ease some of the congestion in your nose and will soothe your throat. Once you finish that, go straight to sleep and curl up in as many blankets as possible. And Thorin, get a cool, damp washrag to lie over his head to keep the fever down. Now goodnight, I’m off to bed for much needed sleep. I suggest you do the same as quickly as possible Master Baggins.” Oin stumbled off to his room and Thorin and Bilbo were left together in a silence that wasn’t overly awkward. It was almost comforting, really.

Thorin looked over at Bilbo, watching him while he sipped his tea. He thought of all the times Bilbo had saved his company and his self; from the trolls, from Azog on the mountain, from Thranduil’s dungeon. Bilbo had done all of that for them, the least he could do was find a way to help Bilbo recover quickly and as painlessly as possible. It was then he realized that he and his company had never properly thanked Bilbo for saving their hides multiple times. He had been so stubborn and blinded by his contempt for the little hobbit at first that he hadn’t seen how Bilbo’s wit had saved them from the trolls and while he had thanked the hobbit for saving him while at Beorn’s, he felt it hadn’t been enough. And of course, none of them had properly thanked him for getting them out of that dungeon. They had been too sore and grumpy to consider gratitude.

“Master Baggins,” started Thorin “it has come to my attention that I haven’t properly thanked you for saving us; from the trolls or Thranduil. I am very grateful that you are on this journey with us or else we would not have made it this far. I’m sure the others will feel properly grateful when they are well rested. You…” Thorin paused for a moment, knowing this was something he should have said long ago yet not having the guts to, “you do and shall always have a place amongst our people.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin, smiling at the gratitude and acceptance that Thorin was showing him; the same that was shown on top of the carrack when they embraced.

“Please, call me Bilbo. We have been through much together for you to be able to call me by my first name.” Bilbo said politely, smiling into the last sip of his tea.

“Alright, Bilbo” Thorin smiled at the ease at which the name rolled off his tongue. “Now that you have finished your tea, let’s get you into bed. You look as if you are about to fall over at any second.”  Thorin grabbed the tea cup and went to put it in the sink to be washed. When he came back into the dining room, he saw Bilbo struggling to stay on his feet while gripping the chair so hard that his knuckled were white. He walked over and supported Bilbo’s weight as they slowly started toward the stairs, ignoring the hobbit’s protests that he could walk perfectly fine on his own, thank you very much. When they got to the stairs, Thorin knew that Bilbo would not be able to get up them easily, so he scooped the hobbit up under his knees and arms, his battered body protesting at carrying such a weight, and carried him up to the first room on the left.

Thankfully, the rest of his companions had left him and Bilbo the master bedroom, which meant an en suite bathroom so Bilbo could have some privacy when he needed it. Thorin gently laid Bilbo on the bed and ordered him to change into the dry clothes that were laid out on the bed while he went to the bathroom to get a damp wash rag like Oin had ordered. When he came back into the bedroom, Bilbo was fast asleep and looked peaceful for the moment despite his illness. He laid the rag across Bilbo’s forehead, brushing back the unruly curls. His hand traveled down to cradle Bilbo’s face, his thumb lightly roaming over the smooth, beardless cheek that he had always wondered what would feel like. Bilbo moved into the touch in his sleep, relaxing into it, and Thorin smiled down at their little thief. _Little thief indeed_ , Thorin thought, _the thief of my heart._

Thorin jerked his hand away when he realized what he had been doing and where his thoughts had went. Bilbo gave a little whimper at the removal of his hand, but quickly quieted again into his peaceful sleep. Thorin gave a slight shake of his head, as if he could rid himself of those thoughts that way, and changed into the clothes provided for him. He slipped into the only bed in the room, knowing he would probably end up discussing the sleeping arrangements with Bilbo tomorrow; but as of that moment, he was too tired to care. He couldn’t get to sleep right away and slipped into thoughts of his burglar. Thorin had vowed to not let his affections come forth and planned on keeping a tight clamp on his feelings, though in the back of his mind he knew that he wouldn’t be able to. After his actions tonight, he highly doubted his plan would work. _So much for suppressing my feelings_ , he thought before he slipped into a dreamless sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let y'all know, I am by no means a doctor or expert on herbal medicine. I just looked up some herbs and natural remedy for colds and flu and found those. I have no clue if they would even have some of those herbs in that area, so for the purpose of this story, they will have most of these herbs. If you have a better idea of which herbs they would have, be free to comment and let me know! 
> 
> As always, review and comment my lovelies! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it! Let me know what you think of the OC! And sorry if it was a little scatter brained and fast. I just wanted to get this out and set up the story. The next chapter will be more detailed and a little less scattered, I promise!
> 
> Please review, it will make me all happy and fuzzy inside and will make me write faster.


End file.
